


Sips of Wine and Memory Time

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemy, Brotherly Love, Cereal, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Temper Tantrums, Wholesome, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Vampire only gets so much time per day to hang out with his little sister. When she’s too busy to come to eat, he brings the food to her, along with a few trips down memory lane and support only her brother can provide.
Relationships: Alchemist Cookie & Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be uploading and updating the next 2 parts over the coming few days.  
> Felt like stretching my non-smut muscles and wrote up some love between brother and sister. Expect some more wholesomeness soon.

Eleven o’clock was a special time of night. It was one of the few times where Alchemist Cookie and Vampire Cookie were together for similar, yet different reasons. It was when Vampire had breakfast and when Alchemist had her late night snack. Yawning deeply as he stumbled out of his room, Vampire trudged groggily into the kitchen, looking around. Alchemist wasn’t there. Usually she would have beaten him here. She was probably busy with something. He’s known her long enough to figure that out. She wouldn’t have forgotten or lost track of the time. That’s not her style. 

“Dear sister, what could have caught your attention enough to prioritize it over your loving, caring and devilishly handsome brother?”

Vampire went and poured a bowl of cereal for both himself and Alch. He pondered the thought of cookies drinking milk when milk usually destroyed cookies, but stopped pretty quickly. He was simply too lazy to care that much. With one bowl of cereal given milk and the other wine, he carried a bowl in each hand and sauntered over to Alchemist’s room. The door was open a crack, so he pressed his shoulder to it, making his way in. Alchemist’s room was larger than his. He still remembered the way she had nagged him endlessly years ago when they first moved in and were picking out rooms. 

‘All you do is sleep and drink and leave to sleep and drink somewhere else!’

“You know I’m the big brother. Big brothers need big rooms. See, I can store my bottles over by that wall.”

‘You’re going to use all that empty space to store MORE drinks?’

“Is there a problem with that, little sister?”

He smiled to himself, remembering how she puffed her cheeks indignantly. She was still so tiny and innocent, but still showed big bouts of emotion.

‘That space could be used for a work table! These tall walls for recipes! Notes! See, my lamp could go here, the bookshelf right there...’

“Why are you imagining your things in MY room?”

‘You....you...!’

She had rapped her little fists against his waist. With him being everlasting and usually pretty drunk, her small blows meant nothing to him, but he did his best to flinch and cower. It made his sister feel stronger.

“What is it you always say? To gain something you have to give stuff to...others?”

‘To gain something, you must lose something of equal value. I told you this a million times. Why?’

“Well then, how about this: If you want to gain this room, you have to lose your dignity by giving your generous brother a hug.~”

Moments like that were precious to him. While she wasn’t fond of showing affection out in public, within these walls, he was treated to watching his little sister’s eyes light up and a smile grow on her face when he gave it up for her. He still remembered how the young cookie leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his legs, the two embracing cheerfully.

Even if it was years ago, Vampire could recall the memory clearly. Since that day, he’s watched from afar as Alch went immeasurably far with her research. She grew smarter, more focused and more bitter, losing some of that sweetness youth gave. Still, Alchemist did indeed follow through with her word. She made use of every bit of this larger room, stuffing it full of supplies and tools and notes and research. There was as much knowledge in here as one would find in a library. Still, if he had this room, there would be so many kegs and bottles. Not much else, but what more could a vampire need? 

Off standing by her work table was the lady herself, mumbling to herself as she stayed busy. Beakers were bubbling and vials were distilling, releasing little puffs of colored smoke into the air. He gave a few sniffs, licking his lips thoughtfully. For a cursed life, he did still have some perks in his enhanced attributes. He could practically taste the ingredients fizzling in the air, one by one.

“What have we here? A busy little bee, encroached in her studies?”

‘Get out. Leave me alone.’

The colorful bottle before her began to quiver and smoke, its colorful contents soon degrading to a murky brown. Alchemist let out an exasperated groan, grabbing it and tossing it to the side, letting it shatter amongst a pile of broken glass by an overstuffed trash bin. She grabbed a pencil and scrawled out what looked like the hundredth failed attempt in her notebook. Vamp set the bowls down on the table beside her, watching her fill another bottle halfway with a silver substance before leaving it over a burner to boil. 

“You didn’t come down for your usual snack, dear sister. You’d better have at it before it gets soggy. I know you hate that. I’ll take a smile as payment for my thoughtfulness.”

Alchemist did not return his smile. In fact, the glower he got was the complete opposite of one. She never liked being disturbed when she worked, but he had no fear of her wrath. He was too indolent to be afraid. He raised his bowl of cereal to his lips, taking a sip of the wine within. 

“You don’t usually smash your precious supplies. Not when you’re just practicing. Is something the matter?”

‘Aren’t you just perceptive for a drunk.....it’s none of your business.’

“Who was it? Which denizen has incurred your wrath?”

‘I said it’s none of your business! I’m not telling you! This is my fight to win!’

His smile grew just a little larger.

“Aaaaah. It was Wizard.”

Just the mention of his name made her eye twitch, the grapes in her hair quivering as if they were about to burst. With a quick puff of her cheeks, he tried not to chuckle at the familiar sight when she looked up at him and started to jab his chest with her finger.

‘He thinks that he’s SOOOO smart with his stupid little spells and rituals. “Ohh look at me, I can wave a wand and spout a bunch of hooey and solve anything”. He thinks he’s actually more clever than me! Alchemy takes way more work than magic!’

Vampire knew well enough not to speak up when she was ranting. He just counted to six mentally and then nodded his head. It worked well. He was half zoned out, offering some attention in between drifting thoughts.

‘So we were arguing and he claims that magic can do what alchemy can’t. Like, how does he go on with his day thinking he can just slander and spread misinformation like that? It’s absurd! He claimed I couldn’t make cookies forget things with a potion, and I’m going to prove him wrong! I’ve been working all day to develop a Disregarding Draught. I can’t WAIT to rub it in his face. Maybe I could force feed him some and make him forget, just so I can rub it in his face again and again.’

“And how’s that working out for you?”

‘Great! Well, almost great, except that I keep messing the stupid thing up! I’m missing something that ties all the ingredients together! I keep trying and trying, but it keeps degrading! These compounds need something to help with making cookies forget, but I’ve tried everything I could think of! If I don’t have anything to show tomorrow, he’s never going to let me live this down! I can’t give up!’

As she spoke, she eyed the bottle as it continued to steadily heat. Her voice was quivering, but she worked hard to hide how distraught she was, her fingers gripping the table. She wasn’t in the mood to stop now, and the way her older brother slowly slid her bowl towards her didn’t help at all. She whipped around and ground her heel against the floor and raised her voice further.

‘And the last thing I need right now is some dazed-out drunk like you pretending to be interested about something he knows nothing about! As if you care about this more than whatever vintage you’re going to down next! I don’t know why I bothered to explain any of this to you! Someone as mindless as you only slows me down! So do me a favor and get out of my room before you make my night worse!’

Far too fed up to focus beyond her exasperation, Alch stormed over to her bed nearby, sitting down on the side and burying her face in her hands. Vampire looked between her and the bowl of cereal he had, eyeing the wine within. He considered it for a second before she felt her bed shift with his weight once he took a seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing their sides together. She instinctively pushed and squirmed away, still quite steamed. This was ineffective, however, as he was still stronger than a normal cookie. She was unable to escape his grip.

“To think others consider vampirism a curse. You hold a much bigger burden, don’t you, being smarter than any other I know...”

‘Get off me, Vamp. Get out.’

“Mmmh........did you know that I love you, little sister?”

‘Yes, I know. Now let go.’

Naturally, he disobeyed. He tilted his head, softly pressing it against her own. Her body felt very warm, contrasting his cold one. She never seemed to mind, however. He closed his eyes, focusing on her breathing, paying close attention as her body gently rose and fell with emotion, bottled in like many of her potions.

“I love you, little sister. I love you soooo much.”

Recognizing the futility of the struggle, Alchemist started to go easy on the squirming with a sigh.

‘I love you too, big brother.’

He began to slacken his grip on her, holding onto her delicately rather than firmly. She didn’t leave his grasp. He nuzzled his cheek against the top of her head, smiling softly when he felt her shoulders start to lose their stiffness, lowering down.

“You’re the most clever cookie I know, and I don’t deserve you. My little sister deserves the best kind of brother...one worthy of her vast intellect. You deserve a much better brother than me...”

Alchemist turned her head to look back at her brother, studying his face. Not finding any trace of sarcasm, she gently kicked off her shoes and put her glasses into her pocket, leaning against him until her head was resting in his lap, staring out at the wall before them. He adjusted his hand to slowly rub her shoulder back and forth.

‘...Don’t be stupid. I already have the best brother. Even if you ARE the laziest cookie I’ve ever known, I...I wouldn’t want a different one. They’d be inferior in every way.’

He didn’t say anything yet, though he did bring his hand closer, delicately wiping the moisture from her eyes. He knew better than to bring attention to it. Alchemist didn’t like showing weakness like that. She didn’t mention it, but she was appreciative for his silence.

‘You don’t need to be as smart as me to feel deserving. I mean...pfft...I’m not even that smart, seeing as I can’t even invent a Disregarding Draught. I don’t even deserve my name. I just got so caught up in this. I really wanted to prove myself...bit off more than I could chew, I suppose...and I took it out on you too, when you didn’t do anything wrong, and...and...’

He paused his shoulder rub for but an instant to show he was still listening. Her voice was very quiet now as she took a few moments to control her breathing. He gave her all the time she needed, which was about two minutes.

‘...and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I let myself get carried away with this stupid competition.’

He savored her words and her weakness. Not for any self-centered reason; he just really liked these small moments when he could see his little sister from years ago gleaming through. 

“You’re forgiven, little sister. At least, you will be in just a bit, because I brought you your favorite cereal, and I know you’re hungry, and I think you should eat with me.”

There was just a small pause as Alchemist sniffled and wiped her face.

‘........Okay.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alchemist hasn’t gotten any closer to solving her potion, but that can wait. She should know her brother won’t let her resume until she’s eaten. Another dip into the past should be a good way to distract her from her problems.

Alchemist’s cereal was far from crunchy now, but she didn’t seem to mind this time. For the next few minutes, only the sounds of their spoons clinking against their bowls could be heard. Vampire broke the silence first. 

“So, do you need me to accompany you tomorrow? I could scare Wizard straight if he starts bothering you. Your brother’s still got some moves.”

Alch snorted into her bowl.

‘You’d get zapped into ice cream before you could even show your fangs. Were you planning on giving him the same scare you gave Yogurt Cream?’

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?”

Alchemist was talking about the time where she had failed to procure some rare alchemical ingredients from Yogurt Cream Cookie. The pampered punk was partially perturbed to provide a portion of his petrified panettone powder. With the yearly night market coming to an end, Alchemist was running out of options and had sulked away back to Vampire at a nearby bench, where he, unsurprisingly, was sipping some wine.

‘You would think after all we went through, he would at least share a teensy bit.’

“I told you he was no good, didn’t I?”

Yogurt Cream insisted that Alch serve under him back in Yogurca if she wanted free access to his private stores of rare products. She didn’t want to go through with such an offer, but what choice did she have? The items he kept were indeed rare and costly. The whole predicament was still easy for the two of them to remember.

‘This might be my last chance to get that powder! Panettone plecopteras are nearly extinct! There’s no way I’d be able to get it otherwise!’

“Personally, I don’t think a lifetime of service for a no-good vendor is worth some dust. I bet it doesn’t even taste good.”

Alchemist looked immensely dejected at the prospect of going back to Yogurca. One visit was enough for her, but a lifetime? She had buried her face in her hands similarly to how Vampire saw her earlier. 

‘What am I going to do, big brother? Should I just take the deal? I don’t know...... Maybe I can lower it down to a few years with-.....Where’d you go?’

Vampire was no longer sitting by her, instead striding off to the booth where her had seen her negotiating. The dark environment did well to hide his features from sight until he stood before them, eyeing the various trinkets and products he had for sale. There were pots and glowing stones and all other manners of mystical products, most likely collected from all over the world.

“All manner of illustrious goods and limited wares could be yours tonight, my friend.”

“So I hear.”

He picked up the small jar of powder Alchemist had her eyes on, turning it this way and that, making sure it’s the right one. Yogurt Cream was pompous, but not stupid enough to ignore a coincidence.

“Forty.”

“As I told Miss Chemist before, seven hundred and fifty. Did she think sending in some muscle would frighten me into lowering the price for her? I am a seeker of profit, and simply handing out my wares to a pretty face like hers isn’t how the rich get richer. Besides, I have muscle of my own.”

Off towards the side was Lilac Cookie, sitting on a stool and reading a book by candlelight. Vampire watched the way Lilac’s eyes moved back and forth across the pages, but he could tell they were paying attention to the conversation between them. Yogurt Cream snatched the jar back with a huff, dusting it off.

“While I can understand her desire to own such a rare product of mine, but if one doesn’t have the proper payment, you can’t blame me for turning her down. I DID offer her a compromise, I hope you know. Such a pretty thing would do well in my home in Yogurca. She’d have her own- h-hey!”

‘And you say you grabbed him?’

“Right by the necklaces. Lifted him right off of his feet. No effort.”

‘Are you sure? Last time you said you tackled him to the floor.’

“I may have....embellished a few details for dramatic effect. What can I say?”

‘The truth would be nice....’

Yogurt Cream was pulled up to eye level, the two face to face. Even during this late hour, Vampire’s purple eyes glowed mystically and intimidatingly despite the conditions. He took his time, looking Yogurt Cream over, studying his reactions. 

“I have a much better exchange in mind. You seem like a cookie that enjoys a priceless treasure. I can offer you the most precious one of all.”

“L-Lilaaaac! Your lovable master requires your services!”

Lilac however only glanced up at Yogurt Cream for a second, looking between them before returning to their book, as if he wasn’t currently being manhandled by his customer.

“...”

“Hey! Some bodyguard you are!”

Vampire smiled at him, “innocently” showing off his fangs.

“I offer you the gift of eternal life. All the time in the world to collect and exploit as you see fit. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? All it takes is one bite...~”

Yogurt Cream clearly wasn’t a fan of Vampire’s proposition, squirming in his grasp as he was pulled closer and closer, Vamp now speaking very close to his neck.

“Of course, there are a few drawbacks. The constant need to feed, aversion to sunlight, being stigmatized by others and outliving everyone you love...but I’m sure a bigshot like you wouldn’t mind at all, right? There’s no wrong kind of attention for you. Tilt your head and let’s seal the deal...”

As Vampire drew breath, Yogurt had had enough.

“Stop! Stop! Just wait one second, my friend!!”

Vamp slowly let him down to the ground. His legs were quivering and he looked ready to pass out. Shakily adjusting his turban, he cleared his throat and offered the jar.

“Upon reconsideration, I recall that I actually have plenty of this powder at home. Yes, yes! This is rather worthless! Wh-what was your offer? Forty? Yes, that would be fine! A perfectly equivalent exchange! Honestly, you’re getting the better deal here, I assure you!”

Pleased with his success at negotiation, Vampire dropped his coins on the table and took the special alchemical ingredient. It had better have been worth all this trouble. 

“I appreciate your generous change of heart. However, my offer will be open just for you, my new pal. If I ever need a friend to spend the rest of eternity with, you’re at the top of my list...~”

While Yogurt gave a wail and fell into the arms of his bodyguard. Lilac just gave a roll of the eyes as Vamp made his way back to Alch, sitting on the bench beside her, sucking on his finger.

“Little sister, I don’t know why this stuff is so important to you. I knew it would taste awful.”

‘Wh-What are you doing? A mere pinch of this stuff is enough for a year’s worth of potions, and you’re EATING it?! Wait, wait you GOT it?!’

“What can I say? I have my charms. Not to mention my shrewd negotiation skills.”

Vampire got up and made his way for home, still sticking his finger in the jar and licking it up. Alchemist hopped off the bench and followed alongside him.

“Did you hypnotize him? Did you bite him? Stop eating it!”

Alchemist made a grab for it, but he held it up and out of her reach, chuckling. She growled and jumped for it, but he only lifted it higher.

“Excuse me, but last I checked, this is MY purchase, dear sister. Maybe I’ll share a spoonful with you once y-oough!”

Alchemist didn’t even let him finish his tease. As she did years ago, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, now tall enough to hug his stomach. He was pleasantly surprised. He didn’t even have to tell her to hug him. She did it on her own, seeing right through him. She knew he was only kidding. He stopped his walk and hugged her back. Even in the dead of night and even as a cursed vampire, his little sister still had a way of making him feel so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one part left. I should probably update the tags to include Yogurt and Lilac...  
> I hope you’ve been enjoying the read. The final chapter should come before too long. Unless this is the year 2021 and I’ve since uploaded it already...  
> Oh well! Thanks for your comments on Ch. 1. Hearing from others always keeps my days positive and my hobby worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cute sibling fluff continues!  
> The Disregarding Draught still needs a little something to get going. The answer may be closer than it appears. But even if it does get made, such a potion would need to be tested, wouldn’t it?

With the retelling now behind them, Alchemist pulled a face, pretending to retch into her bowl.

‘Jeez...do you always have to end your stories on such a cheesy note?’

“You call them cheesy now, but one day, when you’re older, you’re going to miss those moments.”

‘I don’t think I have to worry about that as much as you do. With the whole eternal curse thing, y’know?’

Rather than provide a clever retort, Vampire just frowned and turned his gaze back to his bowl, slowly swirling the wine inside. He always saved it for last. He couldn’t see his reflection, naturally, but it didn’t help with his thinking. Indeed, his sister was right. He’s been watching Alchemist grow older for years. One day, she wouldn’t be around anymore. Not to speak to, not to be lectured by, and especially not to be held. It’s not often that the subject of mortality means anything to Vamp, but when it involves his small number of family, it gets to him sometimes. Alch, sensing this, clears her throat awkwardly, hopping up off her bed and stepping over to the desk.

‘I’m just gonna....check on the potion....’

Her eyes glanced to the left, where the old jar he had obtained for her still held its place, its contents invaluable these past years. If only she could say the same for the prototype Disregarding Draught. Without the missing ingredient, it was worthless at making cookies forget. She looked through the list on her desk. There was still at least seventy more ideas she had to try out before she could go to bed. Opening a small case by the beakers, she began to sift through various ingredients, looking for powdered nutmeg. While she searched, she spoke out to him behind her.

‘What do you think about paintings?’

Vamp looked up from his bowl, tilting his head.

“Pardon me?”

She lifted up a bottle and squinted at the label. It was a little harder to read without her glasses on. Coriander, it said. Placing it back in the case, Alch continued.

‘Well, you aren’t exactly easy to record, big brother. Not in a mirror, not in a photograph. When was the last time you’ve even seen your own face?’

Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought on her question. Being a vampire DOES make it hard to keep up with his appearances. The best he could do is pick out his clothes for the day. Has he been running around with bed head all these years? How embarrassing.

‘Well anyways, why not commission an artist? You may not turn up in most ways, but a painting would be a clever way of getting around it, don’t you agree? Maybe we could both pose for one...’

“A painting? Of us? Hmm....well, it would be good to capture this gorgeous visage of mine permanently. Then, when you miss your loving sibling, you could always gaze upon.....us! We’ll even have multiple copies made. One could go right in front of your desk, so you can always think of your loving-“

‘Yeah yeah, don’t get carried away, hotshot. I’ll see who I can look up tomorrow...’

Neither of them said it, but it was certain they were both thinking the same thing. One day, far off from now, with a painting, Vampire would have a good way to remember how his dear sister looked like. For the present, however, Alchemist found the correct bottle, pulling off the cork and tipping it into the bubbling mixture. However, nothing came out. She shook the bottle before she peered inside. Empty. She was all out of nutmeg. Rather than throw another tantrum, she just dropped the bottle into its case, throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance and surrender.

‘Well, I think I’m done for the night. I’m all out of nutmeg and all out of patience. Maybe I could pick this up in the morning instead. I’d still have a few more hours to figure it out before Wizard comes calling.’

Taking this as his cue to leave, Vampire gathered the bowls and reached out to pat the top of his little sister’s head. 

“And even if you don’t find your solution, you’ll still be the smartest cookie I know. It’s just one failure. Everyone stumbles eventually. Even you. Tell you what, when you come back home, I’ll share a few glasses of wine with you. It’ll help you forget this whole thing.”

Alchemist drummed her fingers on the table, her other hand popping off her hat and hanging it up. After all this stress, getting drunk actually sounds a little appealing.

‘Alright, but if he makes fun of me, I can’t be held responsible for what I’ll-‘

Alchemist suddenly froze, her eyes staring forward as a light went on in her mind. She slowly turned her head towards Vampire.

‘What did you just say?’

He shrugged.

“A few drinks? The hangover the next morning is the worst part, but I’m sure I’ve got some painkillers somewhere around-“

‘It’ll help you......forget.......It’ll help you forget!’

Dropping the idea of sleep right there, Alch advanced towards him and yanked the bowl right out of his hand, staring down at her reflection within the dark red drink, a grin slowly starting to spread across her face.

“Hey, that was mine! Get your own.”

She ignored him and hurried over to the bubbling brew. Slowly tilting the bowl over, Alch carefully poured the wine in, biting her lip and squinting. The mixture started to froth and shake when this new compound was introduced, nearly falling over before eventually calming down, its contents now beginning to glow a dazzling silver. Reaching out with a quivering hand, Alchemist slowly turned off the burner, leaning in and just staring quietly at it, as if opening her mouth would cause it to degrade. Vampire delicately drifted over, reaching over to take his bowl from her hands and bringing his lips to the rim. He’d rather gulp the rest down before she took that too. 

‘........’

Her mind was going a mile a minute while her body snailed behind, unable to fully process this just yet. Is this it? Did she get it right? She must have. Alchemist was so distracted by her thinking, she didn’t even notice that her brother had scooched in next to her until he spoke up.

“Hmmm.....yes. These marvelous elements have integrated into an impressive concoction of alchemy. Yes, indeed. Further study is warranted to discern the science-ness of this...this thingy.”

She whipped her head around to look at him. He had taken the glasses right out of her pocket and was doing a very good impression of his sister, right down to the way her eyes would squint and her hand would rub her chin. He turned to look right back at Alch, the glasses making his pupils look bigger than normal.

“.........To gain something, you mus-“

‘Oh, shut up.’

Snatching the glasses back off from him, she snapped them back on, grabbing the parchment where she had kept her trial notes and flipping it over. Reaching out for a pen, she started to write something down on it, the pen wiggling from one side to the other, over and over.

‘I sure hope it tastes good. I don’t want to puke all over my lab. It’s likely mellow.’

Vampire gagged a little, imagining the scene. 

“Hold on a moment. You plan to just...drink that stuff? Something about that idea seems a little...thoughtless. Wouldn’t you rather have me be the guinea pig? I am eternally living, after all.”

She shook her head, still writing. She’s already jotted down an entire paragraph.

‘Can’t. Your vampirism makes any experiments with you too unpredictable. I need to test it on a regular cookie, since the effects might be different for someone as altered as you are.’

“I don’t know, sweet sister. My big brother senses are tingling like mad. I don’t think I should just stand by while you chug this thing and slip into a coma or turn into a jelly.”

‘Relax, I’m not going to drink it all. Just a small shot of it should be enough to drain the last few minutes from my head. You don’t doubt my calculations, do you?’

“I’m not sure what to think, if you want my honest opinion.”

Clicking the pen closed, she held up her note and reread it to herself. It went back on the table when she seemed to be satisfied with it. 

‘Just in case it works too well, I’ve written down a letter to myself, explaining what the missing ingredient is and how to prepare it. But this is a just a precaution. Everything that’s transpired can just be explained by you instead, so be honest, will you? I don’t need my research compromised by a tipsy vampire with too great a sense of humor.’

She got a dropper and dipped it into the bottle, extracting a carefully measured amount and setting it to the side. Vampire’s hand twitched slightly, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by Alchemist, who pursed her lip and raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously now. Wouldn’t you rather I kidnap someone and you test it on them?”

‘Honestly, you’re getting a little childish. Are you going to try and stop me now? Don’t you care about my experiment?’

“If you want the truth, I couldn’t care less about it. But I do care about you.”

His sister’s expression lightened up just a little at that. There were a few moments of silence. She kept her eyes on him before reaching up to hold his shoulders, pulling him down and pressing their foreheads together. For a short time, they just kept still, eyes closed.

‘...It’s funny. I’ve never known someone to be as both annoying and as caring as you. What’s your deal?’

“I’m your brother, my dear. It’s my job. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I take it upon myself to keep you safe and happy. The day you become allergic to wine is the day I get sober.”

That hit harder than it would for most others since Alchemist knows just how many wine bottles he goes through in a day. She doesn’t know what to say, so he takes a deep breath and continues, finding a new resolve.

“But I know I can’t hold your hand all your life. You’re not that little girl that hugged my thigh anymore. So if you’re certain in your work, then I trust you, little sister. “

He slowly backed up and raised his arm, gesturing towards the dropper. With a confident smirk growing, she nodded and took it. Vampire nodded back. He didn’t need to wish her luck. She didn’t need it. 

‘To an alchemical victory.’

“Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s gonna combust, isn’t she?  
> You may have noticed that there are going to be four chapters now. While writing this, I just had so many more thoughts pop up that I’d never forgive myself if I left them out. For real though, the next chapter is the final one. I know you’re all just begging for me to get this story out of your feeds already. ( •3•)  
> As always, you have my appreciation for your words and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

As she took the potion and swallowed, the effects were almost instantaneous. It was as if she was going through a cycle of being drunk, all compressed into a few seconds. Her eyelids drooped and she fell unsteady on her feet, losing her balance. Vampire had a secure grip on her shoulder, keeping her from faceplanting, as humorous as that would have been. As he lowered her onto a chair, she let out a single hiccup before her head lolled to the side, a deep breathing coming out as she seemed to have fallen into a nap. 

“Do I really act like that?”

Once all the different symptoms had finally come to a stop, Vampire figured now was as good a time as any to see just what’s up with his sister. He started to shake her shoulder, coaxing her out of her slumber. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open.

‘Mmhhh.....huh....? Vam....?’

“Wake up, sleepyhead. You’ve dozed off.”

She blinked a few times, looking around her room somewhat confusedly. Taking off her glasses, she polished them on her sleeve and looked up at him, where he just waited to see what she’d say next. She rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.

‘Sorry about that. This whole project must have been taking more of a toll on me than I thought. What were we talking about...? I think it was....about the paintings, right? Like I said, depending on how much you’d want to pay, we could.....okay, what’s so funny?’

Her eyes narrowed as she watched her brother chuckle. She didn’t like to be made fun of. Already her cheeks were flushing in indignation.

‘Did you draw on my face or something? Because I swear, if you did..!’

“You simply must give me more credit than that. You’re just so cute in this moment! Unaware of your own accomplishments...”

He gestured over to the desk, where the rest of the completed potion glimmered. His chuckles returned as the joy of discovery ran its course twice through her. She let out a little gasp and started to hop left and right on her toes, her hands clamped together. Reaching the desk, she leaned in close, not even noticing Vampire as he slowly reached for the note on the desk and quietly stuffed it into his pocket. 

‘It’s...the Disregarding Draught! It’s finished? But I don’t even remember f-‘

She smacked herself on the forehead, rolling her eyes. She seemed so positive now, grabbing a cork and plugging it up for safety, fumbling around on the desk for a case to store it in. All the while, she kept letting out little happy squeals and giggles. It’s been a long while since he’s seen her this happy. 

‘You were here, weren’t you? What was the missing ingredient? How did it happen? How much did I have? What happened?’

The note would have told all, but as she peered around the desk, it was nowhere to be found. She shook her head. Maybe she was too excited to write a note? She couldn’t remember. Thankfully, that’s why he was here. Vampire took a few seconds to choose his words carefully.

“Being the smart cookie you are....you figured it out all on your own, sister of mine. You got a hunch of what you needed and ran off to my room to grab some wine. As expected, it was a resounding success. A few drops later, here we are. And to think Wizard doubted you...”

He didn’t feel bad about lying to her. Alchemist just loves to feel clever, and what better way to bring it about than by hiding his assistance? She soaked in his praise like sunshine, a look of adorable superiority on her face as she pushed her glasses up, striking a confident pose.

‘Well....that’s to be expected, after all! With my brains, it was only a matter of time until I cracked this conundrum. See? I KNEW I’d figure it out! I bet you even doubted me, big brother! Didn’t you?’

“Absolutely not. I had full confidence in you the entire time. I’m just glad I got to be around to see your moment of discovery firsthand. Congratulations, little sister. Truly.”

For the next half hour, Alchemist savored her scientific breakthrough. Vampire leaned against the wall while she paced the floor, piping up to either get some more praise or to rehearse just how she was gonna rub this one in Wizard’s face.

‘...and when I whip this puppy out, his jaw’s gonna drop. I’ll say, “What’s the matter, Wiz? Didn’t think I could pull it off? If you don’t believe me, try a sip so I can prove you wrong again and again!”. Ohhh, I can’t wait...’

Once the euphoria of her imminent victory had started to wane, she figured there was nothing left but to turn in for the night. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner the morning would come. While she stepped off to the other room to brush her teeth, Vampire reached under her bed and pulled out one of his small stashes of wine, drinking it straight from the bottle. After a few swigs, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he had swiped. He might as well throw it away before she finds it one day. When he raised it up to toss it out, his hand faltered as something caught his eye. His name. He looked down at the note, tilting his head in confusion, and began to read. Now that he was paying attention, it was looking less like an ingredient list and more like...a letter.

[To Vampire: Yes, that means YOU. If you’re reading this, then that means my prediction was right. I figured that you would choose to give me all the credit rather than admit your involvement in my success. I bet you swiped this right off the table when I wasn’t looking. If I can be honest, just knowing that you’d be more likely to put my happiness before your own fills me with a lot of feelings.]

“Well, well. Isn’t that just like you, sis....”

Vampire glanced towards the bathroom door, where Alch could be heard timing how long she was supposed to be brushing. Very meticulous. Bemused, he read on.

[With all my intellect, even I can’t figure out a way to properly describe just how much you mean to me. As I write this, I think back on our time together, realizing how much you’ve tried and how far you’ve gone to give me what I have today. More than just a room or a rare ingredient, you’ve given me someone to confide in. Someone who truly understands me. Someone to make me happy. Ugh. In a way, I’m partially glad that I’m drinking the Draught. That means I’ll forget all about writing all this sappy stuff, so hah!]

He found himself chuckling along, finding swallowing harder than usual. He could hear her voice coming clear from the paper, right down to the poised tone.

[There will come a day when we’ll both be on our own, whether because of life or loss. Sometimes, the thought scares me. I’m sure it scares you too. But that’s why we cherish the days we have, and not a day goes by where I’m not thankful to have you as my brother. I’ve only got the one, after all. Keep me in your heart, like I keep you in mine. Like you said, one day, we’ll miss these moments. So while you still can, give me another hug. I think you’ve earned it, big brother. With love, Alchemist.]

She even signed it with her loopy signature. All of a sudden, this scrap of paper wasn’t so worthless to him anymore. The words on it seemed so far away now, like a different version of his sister wrote it, her image paused in time. It needed to be preserved. Carefully folding it back up, he made a mental note to stow it somewhere safe. When he heard the bathroom door open, he wiped his eyes quickly and cleared his throat. Alchemist stepped back in, giving a sharp whistle to grab his attention.

‘Alright, out of my room, bozo. That bed is for winners only.’

“..............pfft.”

He started to chuckle. He couldn’t help it. Her harsh words were so different from the Alchemist he had just finished reading. From sweet to tart. The difference was just too funny. His chuckles grew to laughter, leaving Alch raising an eyebrow, smiling in response.

‘Come on. It wasn’t THAT funny. What’s gotten into you?’

She gave him a playful shove, one he readily returned. Alch was rather impressed with herself. She must be funnier than she thought. It was enough to get him to cry tears of laughter. They were from laughter, right? She didn’t have time to ponder this very long before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a deep hug.

‘Y-Yeesh! You’re in a good mood tonight, aren’t you? Awfully clingy too!’

“Let’s just say you owed me this one...”

His high spirits were contagious. The hug was made all the more better when he felt her arms reach around and hug him back. His precious little sister, now tall enough to hug his chest. Maybe she wasn’t so little anymore. She rubbed her face into his chest and he pressed his cheek onto the top of her head. 

‘Will you be here when I wake up?’

“But of course. As long as fate allows, I’ll always be here.”

‘Always the poet, hehe. Goodnight, big brother.’

“Hmhm.....goodnight, little sister.”

‘...........I love you.’

“I love you too.”

That night, Vampire Cookie decided to enjoy the moonlight a little closer to home. He relaxed outside Alchemist’s window, sitting on the roof with a few bottles of wine, slowly sipping through them with his favorite glass. He listened to her soft snores, looking out towards town and just thinking. The time ahead for them was limited, but he wasn’t thinking about that anymore. All he had to do was keep taking life one drink at a time, as always. It would all work out. Just one more day. Just one more memory. Just one more hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This great cookie art was brought to you by a great artist called KayDDew. Find more of their stuff here: https://kayddew.newgrounds.com/
> 
> I had a great time writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> The world needed more Vamp/Alch sibling love.  
> I had a few different endings in mind, but I thought this one was the best one. I think it turned out well, but I’ll hope feedback confirms it.  
> Thanks for your support/comments/kudos. It keeps my brain happy and my blood flowing and the stories coming. 
> 
> Tell your sibling you love em. Give em a hug.  
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading btw. I appreciate the comments and kudos I get. Much more responsive than other sites.


End file.
